role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Belial
Ultraman Belial ' ''(ウルトラマンベリアル Urutoraman Beriaru) is a major antagonist of the Ultra series and the rpverse and is a reiblood ultra hybrid used by Krazar Front Information Origin ' In ancient times, Belial was once like all other ultras, a protector of life. He was renowned for his skills and power, going as far as impressing Ultraman King himself. Later on he participated in the Great Ultra War, fighting alongside his comrade and friend Ultraman Ken to take down Alien Empera, whom Belial was impressed by due to his power. The aftermath of this event led to Ultraman Ken becoming elevated to the position of the Space Garrison's Supreme Commander. This wounded Belials pride, causing him become rather paranoid. Due to this paranoia, along with his his wounded pride, Belial became wary of the possibility of another assault on the Land of Light, and tried to take the power of the land's artificial sun, the Plasma Spark, to boost his strength and show the other ultras how capable he was. However, Belial was not able to control the power of the Plasma spark, and screamed in pure agony and pain due to the power of it. He was captured by the Space Garrison and exiled from the Land of Light. For such an act was against the planet's highest safety regulations, meaning that Belial had threatened the safety of the entire planet for his pride. Belial eventually fled to a moon, being confused, sad, and extremely angry at his banishment from his home. However, that was when he met Alien Rayblood, who gave Belial two choices: Either sit on this moon forever till the end of his days...or become strong enough to show his other ultra brethren what hes made of. Belial accepted the latter, and the two fused, with belials rage and lust for power skyrocketing to extreme measures, Belial became obsessed with not only showing his brethren what hes made of, but getting revenge for his wounded pride. Armed with The Giga Battle Nizer and with an army of 100 Monsters, Belial started to head back to his old home...and wipe out all who thought less of him. The Belial Revolt Belial soon came upon his home and attacked, sending out his army to eradicate and deal with all the ultras among the city. During the event, Belial came across his old comrades, Zoffy, Marie, and Ken whom he easily bested. He almost killed them until finally hope arrived in the form of Ultraman King, whom made it clear that Belial dishonored the land of light, and then sealed him away in the core of the newly formed space prison which became the moon of the Land of Light. Belial, now imprisoned and now way to escape, began to not only let his rage for his former race to grow...but to think up of a new plan to end them once and for all. Jailbreak '' Many centuries later, Belial was freed by Alien Zarab, giving him back his Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of forming an alliance with the corrupted ultra..only then to be killed in cold blood. Soon enough, Belial was met with a group of Ultra warriors led by Ultraman Taro, causing a battle to ensue. Belial easily shrugged of the ultra warriors, getting into a one on one with Taro. The two battled for a few minutes, only for Belial to gain the upper hand and fly down to the land of light with taro in hand. ''Return to the Land of light Shortly after his escape, Belial returned to the land of light...by using the now defeated taro as a landing pad and smashing him back first into the ground. By the time Belial arrived, all of the land of light citizens arrived, ready to fight the evil Ultra back to where he came. Belial threw taro away and proceeded to engage in close quarters combat with the ultra citizens, easily shrugging them all off . He then made his way to the HQ, taking out Ultraman, Ultraman Seven , Zoffy,Ultraman Mebius, Jack, and Ultraman Ace before finally arriving at the plasma spark chamber. He soon fought his old comrade Ken once more, besting him and Marie violently. Soon enough Taro returned to save his parents, only to be beaten once more by Belial. Belial grabbed the plasma spark and looked towards Ken and Marie. With that said, Belial left the planet to its doom, causing the planet to all put freeze over and freeze all of the ultras (Or at least so he thought). With the land of light out of his way, Belials reign had finally begun. Battle At The Monster Graveyard Belial returned to the monster graveyard and, using the power of the plasma spark, revived his army of 100 monsters. All Belial now had to do was send his army out and conquer the rest of the galaxy...only to be stopped by the surviving members of his attack on the land of light. They being Ultraman, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraseven, Gomora, Litra, and Rei. Belial was quite surprised to see the Ultra Brothers, but he was more surprised when he saw Rei. After the young Reionics refused an offer to join him, Belial released his entire army at once. And thus, the battle at the monster Graveyard began. The Ultra brothers and Gomora fought against Belials forces, trying to retrieve the Plasma Spark. Having then weakened the Ultras, he then brainwashed Rei, causing him and Gomora to fight against their own comrades. Only for the ZAP SPACY team arrives along with Ultraman Dyna, whom Belial starts to fight against. Eventually the team frees Rei, angered by this, Belial tried to kill them only for an injured seven to shield them, taking the brunt of the attack. Seven collapsed to a knee and threw his Eye Slugger, sending it to a place unknown. Soon Enough however, when Seven collapsed to the ground, a blinding light appeared, grabbing his body and setting it down on a cliff nearby. Belial asked who the mysterious figure was, enraged and filled with anger at the death of seven, the Ultra reveals himself to be Ultraman Zero! Belials response? Belial sent his army out, intent on them destroying Zero. However, to his surprise, Zero managed to whip out the remaining forces of his army, leaving only him. Belial and Zero soon entered combat, countering each other blow for blow until Zero knocked the Giga Battle Nizer out of Belials hands. The two continued to brawl, only for zero to end the battle by kicking Belial into a pit of lava. The ultras thought they were victorious. However, an earthquake occurred, as the souls of Belials army and himself combined, forming a new monstrosity: Beryudora. With Belial as the brain of the beast, the massive monster engaged once more with the Ultras. All the Ultras in attendance (Ultraman, Leo, Astra, Dyna, Mebius, and Zero), Rei, EX Gomora, and the ZAP SPACY crew all work together to try and stop Beryudora, but the gargantuan kaiju stands up to them all and shrugs off their attacks. Rei, noticing the Giga Battle Nizer, attempts to take control of Belial's monsters with his own Battle Nizer, this causes Beryudora to get immobilized due to the monsters revolting against Belials control. This gives Zero any opening, whom uses the power of the plasma spark to create the Twin Zero Sword. Zero, supported by the Ultra brothers and Gomora, comes upon belial. Belial is then defeated, sucked into the hole inside the monsters brain as beryudora explodes, finishing Belials reign of terror..or so it seemed. Hours later, on a huge rock located in an unknown region of space, Belial's corpse could be seen, simply lying there...only for his eyes to light up with a menacing glare... Reign of Belials Empire It turns out that Belial survived the destruction of beryudora, but he didnt come out of it unscathed. Now with a scar from the Twin Zero Blade on his face and without his Giga Battle Nizer, Belial sought out a way to not only reclaim his powerful army, but to make Ultraman zero pay for what he did to him. Belial went to another universe, and soon enough, he regained his army and took up the status as The Galactic Emperor: Kaiser Belial. He was known through out this galaxy, feared by many as he forcefully captured planets and killed all who opposed him. Eventually he conquered the world Esmeralda in this other universe and enslaved its protector Mirror Knight. With the planet's massive supply of emeralds, which had the ability to be converted into raw energy, Belial planned to use them for his conquest of the universe, starting by destroying the Land of Light....and lure in his hated foe. Sure Enough, Belial found his hated foe, trapping his host body inside a prison, and waited for him awaken. When zero did, Belial was pleased to see his hated rival locked up and helpless. Belial reveals to zero that he will send thousands of Darklops to attack the Land of Light out of revenge for what they did to him in the past. The two watch as Belials darcklops beat the ultra warriors. However, zero is then saved by both Mirror knight and Jean Bird, which allows him to transform back from his host form to his ultra form. Belial and zero finally clash, the two fighting to a standstill only for belial to beat back zero by firing his deathcium beam. Belial then retreats, with zero following suit. Belial soon enough reveals where they are, a large chamber of energy crystals which he starts absorbing as a last ditch effort to kill Zero and his comrades. With all this overwhelming energy, Belial transforms into Arch Belial, and bursts through the center of his massive ship and with zero in his massive hand. Belial proceeds to crush Zero in his hand, laughing manically as zeros life force starts to fade away. He shrugs off Mirror Knight and Jean bot by simply smacking them away as they try to save their friend. However, Zero was saved by none other then Glenfire, bringing along with him an army of spaceships from multiple planets Belial had conquered and invaded. Belial refused to let zero and his friends win. Belial then fired his arc deathcium ray at the planet of Esmeralda to destroy it for good, forcing the team of heroes to form a massive shield to stop the beam from destroying the planet. However, this made zero exhaust all of his remaining energy, causing him to finally perish. However, to the disdain of Belial, Zero was revived and transformed into Ultimate Ultraman Zero. Belial did not stand a chance against this new form, with zero finishing him off with his ultimate attack which impaled Belial through the chest, killing him for good. The Lingering Spirit After his defeat at the hands of Ultimate Ultraman Zero, Belial lingered as a spirit. Watching as Zero and his team mopped up the remains of his former empire. History Debut: The Return Of Belial! TBA Abilities Belial (Normal)= '''Belial' *''Physical Strength: Belial is one of the strongest Ultras alive, able to lift up to 4.8x his own weight and height *Martial Art Prowess: Belial is one of the most skilled Ultras alive, able to compete with the likes of Ultraman King himself *Agilit'y: Belial is very agile *Flight: Belial is able to fly at speeds up to mach 10. *Absorption: Belial is capable of absorbing either monsters or crystals and fuse with them. *Spirit form:'' Belial is able to exist as a spiritual form when his physical body is destroyed. **''Possession: When he is in his spirit form, Belial has the ability to posses other beings. *Giga Battle Nizer: Belial is armed with the Giga Battle Nizer, a very powerful Battle Nizer that can control a hundred monsters at once. It is Belials primary weapon and can be empowered by his dark energy and is used mostly like a club. **100 Monsload: Using the Giga Battle Nizer, Belial can release, capture and manipulate monsters. He possesses 100 monsters under his command, which makes up the entirety of his army. **Belial Shot: A shotgun based energy attack which causes large explosions and deals high damage. **Belial Deathscythe: Belial is able to send out a powerful scythe like blade energy attack which deals massive amounts of damage and was able to whip out multiple ultras at once. **Belial Geno Thunder: A powerful lightning bolt attack fired from the tip of the weapon, Belial can also use this attack in close combat **Belial Whip: An energy whip which is capable of ensnaring foes, if used like an actual whip it is capable of forming large gashes. **Deflection: By Spinning the Giga Battle Nizer, Belial can block and even deflect energy based attacks. **Beam Reverse: Belial is able to reverse a beam back at its own user. **Dark Fireball: Belial fires out a powerful fireball from the Giga Battle Nizer, which seems to be stronger then the Belial shot. *Belial Claws: A Set of red talons summoned from his finger tips, these deadly claws are capable of dealing large amounts of slashing damage. **Belial Virus: A virus which is injected via the Belial claws,this virus is capable of corrupting his foes mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into his servant. **Belial Ripper: Belial is able to launch energy slash projectiles from his claws. *Riser: Belial has a riser, which allows him to transform and fuse with other kaiju. **Kaiju Capsules: A set of devices which held the dormant powers of Ultra Kaiju. Belial created them through Hikari's Ultra Capsules and his own innate Reionics powers. It is also worth noting that through his own innate Reionics DNA, Belial can strengthen the powers of the Kaiju Capsule he uses. *Deathcium Ray: A dark version of the Specium Ray used by crossing his arms in a "+" shape, augmented with Reionics energy giving it the appearance of black particles and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. It is fired from the palm of his right hand. This beam can be compared to a meltdown gojirans spiral ray in terms of power. *Claw Lightning: Belial can shoot a stream of dark lightning from his claws. *Claw Deflection'': Belial's claws are able to deflect or block beams by acting as a shield of sorts. Personality Prideful, cunning, and ruthless are three words that describe just who Ultraman Belial is. Belial is one of the strongest Ultras alive, and he takes massive amounts of pride in that fact as he is capable of easily disposing other Ultras with ease. Belial surprisingly is a rather smart being, having learned from his multiple past mistakes, he thought to be more tactical and think things through instead of jumping head first and attacking. Belial is extremely ruthless, whether it be to his foes, or his allies, Belial does not care for neither, so long as they get in his way he will kill them regardless of their allegiance. Trivia *Belial is named after one of the seven princes of Hell. *Belial is the first and so far the only evil Ultra to originate from the Land of Light in the Showa universe. *Two of Belial's Forms can be considered the largest and most powerful kaiju since most kaiju are the same size as the Ultras while his forms are big enough to hold Ultras in his hands. *Belial is the first Ultra whose eyes aren't round nor boxy like almost of Ultras. *So far, Belial is the only Dark Ultra to be resurrected. *Originally, Arch Belial's design was intended to be more humanoid, or even robotic. However it was ultimately stuck with a monster design. Ironically, Arch Belial's costume was rather hard to maintain and was incredibly fragile during filming due to the costume being created behind schedule. Theme Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Krazar77)